zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:VanXFiona/Pat Dylandy (Neo Fuzors)
Pat Dylandy is a fictional character of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. He is the main protagonist. Pat is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu (Adult) and Tomoko Kawase (Child) in the Japanese Version, Ted Cole (Adult) and Brad Swaile (Child) in the English Version. :NOTE: This character is only a fanfic based in Neo Fuzors. Overview Before Zoids: Neo Fuzors Pat Dylandy got involved into a war against terrorism after his mother was killed by suicide bomber while he was about to enter a bus where the bomber is about to detonate a bomb. Pat grieved on his mother's bloody death, and then spent 8 months in house arrest and suspension from school after a case of murder; he killed a school bully before being beaten up, he concealed a gun on his pocket to kill the bully. He later completed 1 year of 10 year prison sentence for murder with homicide which he had started at the age of 12. At the age of 13, Pat was forced of joining the war, then Pat undergoes into genetic enhancements. Even though not being recommended by his military superiors, Pat used himself as an experimental test subject for cryogenic, life-extension, and genetic enhancement research in order for Pat to extend his lifespan and invulnerablity to death, and at the same time, emotional suppression; this is the reason why before and during the events of Neo Fuzors that Pat had his emotions suppressed for a long time. According to scientists, Pat's emotions disturbed his concentration in fighting. One year later, Pat is awaken from cryosleep in order to fight the war. As a thanks to the genetic enhancements, Pat inherits talents in long-range, CQC, and airborne-operations assault combats. later he stumbles into a Liger Zero after a meteor from Planet Zi crashed into earth. Pat was later assigned to the Delta Force Assault Team "Alpha" Squad, under his superior, Lieutenant Rocky, and he is given by the codename "Alpha 001 (Double-Zero One)". Pat, took direction from Rocky, along with his companions, Vinnie, Lance, Charlie, and Ace to fight against terrorist activities. During the war he befriends an unnamed girl and her mother, but when his fight against a rogue Brastle Tiger, he accidentally fired on the girl's house, killing both the girl and her mother. After that, Pat seeks his revenge against people who are torturing women and children. Later on, Pat defects from the military to stage his own guerrilla attack onto the Municipality of Basilan, where the terrorists used their ultimate weapon, the Madthunder. Pat destroyed the Madthunder by using his Basic Zero Armor. After the war, Pat graduates from high school in order for him to seek more adventures. Zoids: Neo Fuzors Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the new moniker, the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]]. In the second part of the story, survivors of the terrorist organization tried to seek Pat out, but this was thwarted when Pat himself staged a one-man crusade against the militants, but Pat and his Liger Zero sustained excruciating damage after being attacked by wild Geno Saurers, while Pat faints after that, the Liger took Pat into a house, living there was a girl named Jay Anne, along with her is her lover, Robertson. Jay Anne nurses Pat back to health, leaving his Liger Zero to Robertson and obtains a Murasame Liger, where he later gave it to Robertson for his personal use. Later parts of the story, Pat forms a five man team called the five "Alpha Guardians" (Guardian Team), with the help of his new friends Robertson, Kevin, Yves, and Emmanuel. The five fought around the world to attain victories and to reach the prestigious Class "S". Later, Pat becomes traumatized when Jay Anne finds out that Pat had never visited his deceased mother for three years, Jay Anne managed to understand his feelings for who he is and hesitantly accepted Pat as a part of her family, peers and most of all, a love of her life; which had broke Pat's emotional barriers. And some parts of the story, Pat discovers love, and later Jay Anne finds out that Pat is a descent of ancient Zoidians, Jay Anne becomes attracted to his ability as a Zoid pilot. As a result of his redemption and later she finds out Pat is a purebred Hybrid Zoidian, and his Zoidian powers were an extent to his potential. His genetics are completely enhanced from before, making him an invincible Zi-Fighter. Throughout the story, Pat and Jay Anne develop a close bond during and the final part of the story where the five (later six) Guardians fought against the rogue Gilvader. Both Pat and Jay Anne used Liger Zero Falcon's Strike Laser Claw - Love Love Tenkyouken against the Gilvader. After the story, it is unclear that Pat and Jay Anne are married or the two left for new and more adventures. Personality Pat is well-known for his ruthless, sadistic, homicidal demeanor. He even does have a tendency to attack his own friends (even Jay Anne). He usually looked down on other people, including women for not fighting back. He appears to be egoistic, suicidal, aloof, snide, and emotionless. But by Chapter 26 onwards, Pat overall appears to be flirty, narcissistic, laid-back, philosophical, easy-going, upbeat and optimistic, yet arrogant, immature and secretive, and for the most part he is; however, there is a darker aspect of him; he is a complex individual who refuses to reveal his tragic aspects regarding his deceased mother. Pat is shown to have competence in all types of combats (melee and range), on the other hand, Pat is mostly lethal in close quarters combats, when piloting a Zoid or not (when he shoots Jay Anne on the leg and slices Keanne's Death Stinger in a mere second). On the most part of his life, Pat is a less-forgivable, resentful and a vengeance-obsessed human being. He usually threw out his frustration to the likes of Jay Anne, Mina, and Jovie without any reason. This would be a result of revenge against the people who killed his mother since childhood though they are not involved into this situation. However, his obsession for vengeance could be a serious mistake when relying on brute force, a result of Jay Anne's involvement into his mutual suffering. And Pat is obviously quick to emotional breakdown, which forced him to realize the answers of his tragic life, and had changed his personality as well. Pat is shown to be a decent and prideful competitor in most part of his life as a Zi-Fighter; which is the result of his redemption. And usually cares for his friends, his father, and Jay Anne as well. However, he appears to be naive to other social affairs, once even curiously questioning about "what would he feel if getting kissed" or "what kissing is meant to be". Pat is sometimes seen carrying large quantity of weapons with him (i.e., guns, ammunition, explosives, etc.) concealed all over his body. As mentioned above, Pat can "survive" death for some reasons; in the flashbacks between Chapters 17 to 20, for example, when Pat is being shot, he can still stand up onto his feet and also he can withstand enemy attacks when fighting with Zoids or on foot. Pat sometimes conceals his identity to any antagonist that he encounters in the story by wearing a pair of sunglasses. Pat has a strong sense of justice that he wants to show to his friends and he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to help them. Appearance Apparently, Pat's first main appearance is obviously identical to Leon Toros from New Century Zero. He is only wearing one outfit in the story. In his debut from Chapter 1 to 25, his outfit consists of a blue vest with light blue shoulder pads, a purple shirt missing the right sleeve, with the addition of a chain around his neck studded with what appears to be five gold talismans, four brown belts around blue pants (two around his waist, one each on his thighs), and long grey boots. He also wore a thin pink ribbon around the bicep of his right arm. He has dark-blue, spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style and has red eyes. His secondary appearance and hairstyle is similar to that of Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel. He is wearing two outfits in the story. From Chapter 25 and so on, his outfit consists of a black leather vest with an orange or white trimmings, four blue belts around the black pants as similar to his pants from Chapter 1 to 25, and he continues to wear grey boots. He also wore two wrist bands in two different colors; white on the left, while red on the right. Instead having his dark-blue crescent-styled hair, his hair is long and it is dyed in red, while his bangs fall across his nose and lips, and still has red eyes. In other flashbacks, Pat's appearance and hairstyle is similar to that to a younger Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00. He is wearing three outfits, first he is wearing a white coat that with a belt on the waist, with black pants and black shoes, on his neck, he is wearing a red scarf. His second outfit is a military uniform; he is wearing a green jacket with a Kevlar Vest, dark-blue pants with a green chaparral, on his forehead has a some sort of a night-vision goggles. His third outfit is a guerrilla Prisoner of War style outfit; he is wearing a white shirt, a green military jacket, blue pants, and black leather shoes. At the same time, his eyes are red, and his hairstyle is dark-blue and is also spiky as his bangs fall across his forehead. His leisure outfit in both two appearances consists a white shirt with a black stripe on the upper part and black pants or grey short pants. Ability as a Zoid pilot In the story, Pat's only Zoid is the Liger Zero, he also both used the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer units, including Fire Phoenix and Jet Falcon. But when his rivalry with Robertson started, he challenges him with a Murasame Liger. Later, Pat loaned Robertson the Murasame Liger for his personal use. During a flashback, Pat has a Battlerover named Fuunsaiki. In Neo Fuzors, his Fuunsaiki evolved into a Sauro Knight, where it is used by Robertson for his Murasame Liger. During most parts of the story, Pat continues to use Fuunsaiki as his horseback Zoid around the city. Pat deeply cares for his Liger Zero, he even treats it as a friend and it is the source of his pride and joy. He also embodies the Liger as himself throughout the battles. As a cryogenic-enhanced human and Hybrid Zoidian, Pat is considered a talented pilot; particularly in both long, close-quarters, and airborne-operations combats, with optimistic manners in combat, he usually reads the movements of his opponents one step at a time. On the other hand, Pat usually defeats his enemies with the means of utter ruthlessness. One can say that Pat is a master of CQC. The Liger Zero's cockpit system is identical from those of the Shield and Blade Ligers. As a result of this, once the Liger Zero transforms into its three forms, it simultaneously has a weapon system pack on the cockpit. The Liger Zero's cockpit system is accurately identical from those of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and GN-006 Chedurim Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. For some reasons, if the Liger Zero is transformed into Schneider, the cockpit system provides two double-edged knives. For the Zero Jager, the cockpit also has sub-machine guns on the side of the pilot's seat; the sub-machine guns are used for the Jager Unit's vulcan pods. As for the Zero Panzer, there is a large rifle-like weapon in the cockpit that can be seen on the left part of the pilot's seat. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. The rifle weapon is used to fire the Liger Zero Panzer's Double Hybrid Cannons. In the rifle-simulated weapon in the Zero Panzer's system, it features a holographic sniping system in order for it to aim the targets straight ahead even though any obstacle can be toppled by the Hybrid beam cannon, and it has a scatter-shot targeting system before it uses its "Burning Big Bang" attack. Relationships Throughout the story, Pat has formed his own relationships; Liger Zero: Pat and the Liger Zero have a one-sided relationship throughout the story. Pat sees it as a friend, he sometimes becomes upset if he is separated with the Liger. Even if it is transformed into Liger Zero Falcon Kai, Pat still recognizes the voice of his Zoid. They make a strong bond and the Zero itself promises a future that await for Pat. Robertson: Pat met Robertson in a rocky start. Robertson is sometimes aware of Pat having feelings for Jay Anne, making Pat his rival for her. Their rivalry started when Pat obtains a Murasame Liger and tests Robertson while piloting Pat's Liger Zero. The two later become friends after they trade Zoids, with Pat obtaining the Zero, and Robertson acquiring the Murasame Liger. However, Robertson does seem to be interested on Pat's ruthless and homicidal personality. But when Pat redeemed himself and broke down emotionally, they seem to have develop a friendship to each other; whether in combat or not, Pat and Robertson are seen watching on each other's backs. Jay Anne: Pat and Jay Anne did never get along very well from the start. She does have no interest in Pat's cold and sadistic demeanor. But, when Pat broke down emotionally, Jay Anne managed to mend down his wounded heart by accepting him for who he is. Later, the two begin to form a deeper friendship, a bond, and later the two fell in love to each other. Throughout the story, it is hinted that Pat had developed feelings, and later a romantic feeling for Jay Anne. Jay Anne later inherited Pat's spirit of the Red Comet during her battle with Keanne. Jay Anne's relationship with Pat is compared to Reese's relationship with Raven in Guardian Force. Kevin: Pat is friends with Kevin. Pat is shown to get upset when Kevin was killed by the hands of the Energy Liger. Mina: Pat is in respective terms with Mina. Like Jay Anne, Mina does seem to be skeptical on Pat's destructive attitude. Emmanuel: Pat is friends with the Emmanuel, the two are usually seen watching on each other's backs. Jovie: Pat and Jovie are in terms of mutual respect, the two are also seen watching on each other's backs as well. Jovie does seem to both like and dislike his arrogant nature, but when Pat's personality changed, they appear to be in respective terms to one another. Frank: Pat deeply cares for his father and they get along very well; he always addresses him "Dad". Pat does seem to believe every word Frank says (even though it lands badly over Pat). Pat does have a tendency calling him an "Old Man" or "Grandpa" though. But in battle, he addresses Frank as the "Undefeated of the East". Rikku: Rikku is Pat's clone, and they appear to be less identical. Even though they don't interact too much, Pat doesn't appear to be a half brother to Rikku. Rikku is doing his work when Pat is out from home. Pat and Rikku get along very well though they don't appear to be identical to their appearances. Keanne: Keanne is Pat's former lover, and later they become bitter enemies immediately. Where her rivalry starts with Jay Anne. Later, Keanne sought redemption when Pat and Jay Anne fought against the Gilvader. Since Pat's Seven Blade Attack killed Keanne and her Death Stinger, Pat becomes emotional, mourning the loss. But when Keanne returns with the Energy Liger, Pat rejoices and Keanne is willing to fight on his side. Aliases *The Red Comet (by mostly everyone) *Kid (by Robertson, Jay Anne once) *Little Man (by Robertson) *Brat (by Robertson) *Twerp (by Robertson once) *Baby (by Jay Anne once) *Zoid Pilot (by Robertson) *Murderer (by Jay Anne once) *Rouge Comète (by a French Zi-Fighter) *Red Warrior (by Robertson twice, and by other Zi-Fighters) *The "immortal" Red Comet (self-proclaimed) *001/Double-Zero One (flashback) *Alpha 001/Alpha Double-Zero One (flashback) Quotes Quotes by Pat Adult *(To Jay Anne) "I don't fight bleeding hearts and women." *(To Jay Anne) "Hmph, Look who's talking!" *(To Jay Anne) "I'll kill you...!" *(To Robertson) "Thanks for your kindness. But I'm not making any deals." *(To Robertson) "A battle is a serious competition, I'll give you everything! Now, I'll be testing you if you are strong enough to be worthy as my rival!" *(To Robertson) "Silence, you bastard!" *(To Robertson) "I don't care for what I am, I care for what I am fighting for!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "And I will become evil itself to find out!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "You two, tell me... How many people must I kill?" *(To Jay Anne) "I'm affraid that I wanted to shoot you so badly. I just wanted to kill people who interfere with my plans. Let me settle the score here and now!" *(To Jay Anne) "You deserve ten thousand deaths!" *"I don't want to be alone again..." *"I'll check and see whether or not, your actions are justified!" *"If you guys are justified? Then you'll defeat me!" *"Is that it? Don't expect that to defeat me! And I'll make you regret it!" *"I said don't move, but then you took off anyway. And now you're going to suffer!" *"Come on! Now's your chance if you wanna get me?!" *"Don't underestimate your battles!" *"Zero, we cannot afford to bite the dust at this stage! There are still too many fools living here in this world..." *"The road I'm taking is the correct choice! If you're telling me that I'm wrong, then use all the power you've got and try and stop me!" *"I can fight on my own! I'll keep on fighting alone until the day I die!" *"Everything is my fault." *"Come on, Zero! Show me what you've got! Let's see just what you can do!" *"This is what being a Zoid pilot is all about!" *"This old place stirs old memories..." *"It is up to me. I'll define my own justice!" *"Will that be my future?" *"I feel so helpless..." *"I should have died back there. For I don't want to lose my mother." *"Rest in peace, mother. I have finally avenged you." *"Mother, until the end of time. Please, wait for me." *"Maybe she's right, revenge would be always a mistake. Because it always repeats itself!" *"This is what I always say. If opportunity knocks, answer the door!" *"NO! Mother! How, how could you!" *"This can't be true! No way, I won't let this happen!" *"Damn it! Is this what am I fighting for?!" *"Whoa! That was pretty hazy! I didn't think I'd 'kissed' her?!" *"What the hell was I thinking? Kissing is love-like thing. I never loved anyone before but my dead mother!" *"It's... sweet on the inside, and... warm on the outside." *"Okay, that's a little too much ocean spray!" *"You want some of this?!" *(To Jay Anne) "Silence, you...!" *(To Jay Anne) "I have never cried for my entire life as I see my mother's grave." *(To Jay Anne) "Thanks, you two. As long I don't have to give up hope, my mom's always watching me." *(To Jay Anne) "I... Saw her! My mother... I saw her!" *(To Jay Anne) "Jay Anne... I'm so sorry, I was so mistaken that why did my mother died like this! I just can't live without a mother!!!" *(To Jay Anne) "I don't want to kill more people anymore. Embrace me warmly..." *(To Jay Anne) "I don't want to talk about it! It's pretty awkward if you didn't notice!" *(To Jay Anne) "If you keep telling me about it, I'm going to kiss you!" *(To Jay Anne) "Uhh... I guess you're right, kissing is nothing to be affraid of, so this means I'm expressing my feelings to you?" *(To Jay Anne) "... love you. I love you, I want to be with you." *(About Jay Anne) "With her? So my path will be the same as her's!" *(To Jovie and Jay Anne) "What?! Is this really me?!" *(To Jay Anne, Mina, Robertson; regarding Frank) "Dad totally messed things up big time! We'll gonna have "Pork and Beans" with that!" *(About Frank) "Even though Dad is the only ones making a monkey out of me, he does seem to watch my back. Besides, even though I lost my mother, Dad is always here for me, he'll provide me everything in our family spirit." *(About Frank) "I wonder where did that old geezer went off to?" *(To Robertson) "Don't worry big guy, that Zoid is about to be turned into a pile of smoking trash!" *(To Robertson, Emmanuel, Mina, and Jovie) "Huh? It can do WHAT?!" *(To Frank) "If only Mom wasn't dead, we would've been a family now." *(To Frank) "Whatever you say, Dad; or should I say "Undefeated of the East". I'm gonna make a scrap metal out of you!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Phoenix) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Falcon) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Falcon!" *(When performing the Burning Big Bang) "Here we go! Burning Big Bang!!!" *(When performing the Buster Slash/Seven Blade Attack) "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this! My Love! My Anger! And all of my Sorrow!!! Buster Slash!!! Go! Go! Go!" *(When performing the Strike Laser Claw/Diving Laser Claw Strike Attack) "This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Laser Claw Strike Attack!!!" *(When Liger Zero Falcon performs Sekiha Tenkyoken) "The ultimate technique, Sekiha Tenkyoken!!!" Teen *(Upon witnessing his mother's death) "I can't live without a mother." *"I will kill anyone who kill women and children!" *"I'll keep fighting for my freedom! Because the world can't go on like this!" *"I'm going to avenge my mother if it's the last thing I do!" *"All of you are my enemies!" *"You can't fool me! You are EVIL!!!" Quotes about Pat Jay Anne *"A Zi-Fighter like yourself can't be trusted. All you care about is violence!" *"Why do you have to think, you idiot!" *"Robertson is right, you don't have to cry anymore. Because, you are already growing up. You don't have to give up yet. Besides, your mother is watching you and will wait for you soon." *"I will be always a mother and a sister to you. As long my feelings will protect you." Robertson *"You got a problem with that kiddo?" *"Pat, the "Red Comet"... took too many risks, didn't always know what he's doing and ends up getting himself killed in a meaningless battlefield of his own miseries. But he's a brave person. He wasn't such a bad guy after all!" *"Poor guy..." *"Don't be a crybaby! You are not alone, you're now part of a team and have real friends! Since you are a man, you don't need to hide your tears." *"Revenge is not an answer. This is why you fight to provoke people who are abusing on one another." *"We don't want any parentless kid like you living alone! But we want you to stay and give you a new home to live in." *"The past is always the past, little man! You must believe on the world you live in today, everything with happiness around you." *"Just look at your Liger Zero, it wouldn't say a thing unless you should tell it how you are feeling. Besides, it'll know what you are feeling of what we are talking about." *"The only thing that you are fighting for is your sense of integrity. You have to believe on yourself, and you have to believe on what you are fighting for." *"Look buddy, I know it hurts so badly, you need to accept what did your mother said. Even though she loves you, she'll protect you wherever you are." *"Just remember, we're not only friends; we can still be rivals!" *(Regarding Jay Anne) "You're the only ones for her little guy! Even a kid in your actual size, she'll be the ones to take care of you for now." *(To Jay Anne, regarding Pat) "Just leave him as he wants to be. If you come closer to him, the faster he'll commit suicide if you do that." *(To Jay Anne, regarding Pat) "The best gift you can give to him is your love. Hey girl, could you do something for Pat to make him happy." Gallery NFZ Pat Setsuna version3.jpg|Pat witnesses a bloody death of a child freedom fighter who joined with him. NFZ_Pat_Setsuna_version2.jpg|Pat as a child soldier and mercenary. NFZ_Pat with gun.jpg|Pat is about to kill a school bully with a gun in hand. NFZ_Pat_Setsuna_version.jpg|Pat as a child soldier and mercenary staging a solo-guerrilla attack in the Municipality of Basilan. NFZ_Pat_Dark_version.jpg|Pat in Chapter 27. NFZ Pat Dark appearance version.jpg|Pat's new and current appearance NFZ Pat Dark version3.jpg|Pat acquires a mysterious power from his deceased mother. Trivia *Pat is based on Raven (adult) from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force, Leon Toros (adult) and Vega Obscura (child) from Zoids: New Century Zero. *Pat's theme song in the story is "Ash Like Snow" by The Brilliant Green; one of the opening songs for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and is also the last opening song for Neo Fuzors. The song itself reflects Pat's true personality. The song "Ash Like Snow" is also the namesake of chapter 27 when Pat managed to encounter the apparition of his deceased mother. *Pat's English voice actor (adult), Ted Cole, who played Leon Toros from Zoids: New Century Zero and Sigma in Zoids: Fuzors. As a result of this, at times, Pat sounds more exactly like Leon from Chapter 1 to 25. He sounds more exactly like Sigma from Chapter 26 and so on. And for some reasons, his voice can be compared to Neil from Class of the Titans. *Pat's seiyuu, Ryotaro Okiayu also voiced Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel. *Pat's English voice actor, Ted Cole also voiced Gilbert Durandal from Gundam SEED Destiny, Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing, Taichi Hiraga-Keaton from Master Keaton, and Tatewaki Kuno from Ranma 1/2. * The voice actress of the younger self of Pat in the Japanese version is none other than Tomoko Kawase (which erroneously referred with her alter-ego pseudonym as Tommy Heavenly6) ; the lead vocalist of the J-pop and rock band of the Brilliant Green. *When dressed in his casual clothing, Pat bears a strong physical resemblance to Neil from Class of the Titans; which is one of the roles played by his English voice actor, Ted Cole. *Aside from Pat's relationship to Jay Anne being compared to Raven's relationship to Reese in Guardian Force; their relationship bears a resemblance to Setsuna F. Seiei's relationship to Marina Ismail from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Pat's appearances are derived from three anime characters as it follows: :#Soran Ibrahim (young Setsuna F. Seiei, Mobile Suit Gundam 00) :#Leon Toros (Zoids: New Century Zero) :#Dark Mousy (D.N. Angel) Category:Blog posts